1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to drill bits, methods of making drill bits and systems for using same for drilling wellbores.
2. Background of the Art
Oil wells (also referred to as wellbores or boreholes) are drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member having a drilling assembly (also referred to as a “bottomhole assembly” or “BHA”) which includes a drill bit attached to the bottom end thereof. The drill bit is rotated to disintegrate the rock formation to drill the wellbore. The BHA includes devices and sensors for providing information about a variety of parameters relating to the drilling operations (drilling parameters), behavior of the BHA (BHA parameters) and the formation surrounding the wellbore being drilled (formation parameters). A large number of wellbores are drilled along a contoured trajectory. For example, a single wellbore may include one or more vertical sections, deviated sections and horizontal sections. Some BHA's include adjustable knuckle joints to form a deviated wellbore. Such steering devices are typically disposed on the BHA, i.e., away from the drill bit. However, it is desirable to have a steering device close to or on the drill bit to cause the drill bit to change drilling directions faster than may be achievable with steering devices that are in the BHA, to drill smoother deviated wellbores, to improve rate of penetration of the drill bit and/or to extend the drill bit life.
The disclosure herein provides drill bits with steering devices, methods of making such bits and apparatus for using such drill bits for drilling wellbores.